The Risen
General Overview When Lidora founded Alilnegi, the time period was rife with conflicts caused by weaker kings and queens. She considered inheritance to be an inferior form of governing, and did away with traditional nobility in Alilnegi, choosing to replace it with a meritocracy. With that, The Risen were born. The Risen are a faction of young women in Alilnegi that undergo aristocratic and political training. While initially the Risen were meant to be civil servants, after Lidora died with no clear line of succession in place, many looked towards the most prominent members of the Risen for leadership. As the years passed, the Risen transitioned to become a group that that specifically groomed and prepared individuals for the insurmountable task of becoming the next Sky Queen of Alilnegi. The Risen can be found assisting and serving in all areas of the government from lowly positions as temple attendants all the to becoming the Risen Sky Queen of Alilnegi. The faction is divided into five schools that prioritize a different trait important to a Sky Queen. Some members join to put themselves in line to possibly sit in the most influential seat of power in the world. Others join because they find true joy in service and helping out their fellow serii. Once someone joins the Risen, they renounce their family name and are unable to marry until they choose to leave the Risen or are kicked out. Leadership Each of the five Schools has a senior member in charge of their order. These senior members are referred to as "The Seated" of their Schools. Once someone takes the role of seated, they are removed from the line of succession and no longer have the chance of becoming Sky Queen. When a Sky Queen passes, three of the five Seated leaders nominate a new candidate to become Sky Queen, and all five Seated leaders vote on the candidates. The three Schools that nominate a candidate rotate whenever it is select a new Sky Queen, ensuring that Sky Queens are constantly selected from different Schools and Alilnegi is exposed to fresh ideas and never becomes stagnant in its philosophies. History Contrary to popular belief, The Risen were not founded by the first Sky Queen Lidora. Lidora decided to implement a meritocracy as the official first form of government for Alilnegi, and as such appointed the dorii Deelah Wynrona to organize the lower forms of government. Deelah Wynrona who was exiled from her homeland and residing in the region of Alilnegi at this time had already spent nearly 2000 years shepherding humanity. It was Deelah who founded the Risen, initially choosing women to be apart of the government, reflecting the matriarchal influence of Deelah's and Alilnegi's religion at the time. Alilnegi has long since evolved and the Risen aren't the only members of the ruling class, as there are many men serving in prominent roles within the government and holding many positions of power. However, there have been many arguments and debates in the recent years to allow males entry into the Risen. Schools Elegance The School of Elegance focuses on instructing their members in the ways politics. Sky Queens that rise from the ranks of Elegance tend to have a weightier geopolitical impact on the world than other Sky Queens. They are much more adept at maneuvering their way around major conflicts that would hurt Alilnegi or causing conflicts that might benefit the nation. Grace The School of Grace focuses on instructing their members in the ways of civil service. Alilnegi tends to do better internally while under the leadership of a Sky Queen risen from the School of Grace. Members of the School of Grace are self sacrificing and prioritize going out of their way to protect and aid their fellow sunserii. Honor The School of Honor takes it's teachings from the dorii of Alyan and instructs their members about duty and responsibility. The members of this School are taught of Alilnegi's obligation to the world as a beacon nation, leading the world in knowledge and learning, and crusading against the evils that seek to destroy life. Sky Queens risen from Honor are the the ones most likely to further the Nozeram cause. Purity The School of Purity prioritizes instruction relating to religion. In particular, the School of Purity teaches its members how to be missionaries in the world and spread The Wills of Alilia. A Sky Queen risen from Purity can be a scary couple of years for a neighboring nation that doesn't embrace The Wills as it's main religion. Regardless, a Sky Queen chosen from the School of Purity often ignites historical periods of spiritual awakening across the world. Discipline The School of Discipline teaches their members about the blade. The idea of military service and military power is a prominent theme through the School of Discipline. Humanity faced the possibility of total destruction in the face of the Shatterer Ficktier. Even though it was ultimately the god Galesong's ascension that saved humanity from the brink, the School of Discipline never forget Galesong would never have gotten the chance to rally a last defense if the Sky Queen, Lidora, had not united Alilnegi and joined in the fight against the tierii. Notable Members Adria Risen of Purity Adria is an influential member of the Risen from the School of Purity. She is currently in Ardorserii doing missionary work in Somar Villa trying to save as many souls as possible by converting them to The Wills of Alilia before a military conflict breaks out between Ardorserii and Alilnegi.